


Orange Kinks

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [45]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Exhibitionism, Flustered, Guardiancest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Summer Camp, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the kinks of the red-eyed Striders. Double Feature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Bro abuses his guardian rights and sends the brats to summer camp where Dirk learns about his exhibition kink. (Occurs after Happy Birthday but before Bro’s involvement.)

“Hey kiddos, guess what?” Bro calls out from where he is on the computer.

“You got Dirk a pony,” Dave guesses.

“You’re sending Dave to the circus,” Dirk offers.

“Hey, mine was nice. You’ve always wanted a pony.”

“And you’ve always been a monkey; you’re point.”

“Y’all both wrong. I’m sendin’ your asses to summer camp. For two weeks.”

“What?” both twins cry out with horror in their voices.

“You can’t do that!”

“We didn’t ask for this!”

“What did we do?”

“Why do you hate us?”

“Y’all ain’t adults yet! I can boss y’all around all I want!” Bro crows.

“No!” the twins cry.

“I can and will force y’all to go and y’all can’t say shit about it,” Bro cackles.

“Fuck that noise.”

“We’ll just call D.”

“He’s on set. He ain’t gonna help ya.”

“Fine then- then-”

“We’ll strife! Two on one!”

Bro swivels around in his chair with a menacing smirk on his lips. “Sure.”

* * *

Ten minutes later the twins are panting and groaning on the rooftop with Bro standing over them smugly in victory.

“But Bro! We’ll get sun burnt to death!”

“There might be leeches in the lake.”

“All those other shits at camp will probably be jerks.”

“And what if we get kidnapped by hookmen since we aren’t allowed katanas at camp.”

“Bro! Please be merciful.”

“How can you boogers still be talkin’? Do I need to beat your asses in a round two? Week from now I’ll be droppin’ y’all off and havin’ myself a couple nice quiet weekends without whiny brats.”

“We hate you.”

“Ya know what? I don’t care.” He flips the twins the bird as he bounces back downstairs.

“We could run away.”

“We tried that once before and it was Bro who found us.”

“Oh yea. Damn it.”

* * *

He stole their cell phones twenty four hours prior and went through their stuff fifteen minutes before they left to check for any ‘contraband’ material. Dirk caught him eating the candied orange slices on the two hour ride out and kicked the seat until Bro threatened to tie Dirk to the roof.

Dirk and Dave cringe as they pull up to the obviously ancient campsite. Everything is the stereotypical raw twigs lashed together. Even the name of the camp across the entrance archway. They can see the log cabins lining the edge of the field. They feel apprehension over the dark shadows of the trees that loom around them. They can’t comprehend why Bro decided they needed to go to camp or how he even found this place. When Dirk had tracked down the website, it was in that hideous early nineties geocities style that burnt retinas. It is obviously not kept up by the bouncy camp counselors who met them in the little turn around area. Some of them seem only a couple years older than the twins and others look like they spent centuries watching over camp brats.

As Dirk and Dave sullenly refuse to help, Bro dumps their duffels and sleeping bags onto the dirt before driving away, cheerfully grinning as the back wheels spin out and kick up a cloud of dust.

Dirk crosses his arms with a huff of annoyance as Bro successfully got them to camp, but thankfully he didn’t find all of the contraband. Dirk has plans for the packet of lube that he has carefully tucked away in his shoes. It wasn’t much and they would have to ration it out over the two weeks that they are here, but how could he pass up an opportunity to have sex with Dave under the cover of darkness without their asshole ninja of a douchebag brother possibly seeing them.

Dave on the other hand dramatically falls to his knees, completely devastated by the betrayal. “Why have I been forsaken?” Dirk is impressed at the single tear rolling ironically down his cheek.

“Come on, babe,” Dirk leans down to whisper in his ear, “it won’t be that bad.”

“No. It’s terrible.”

“I brought supplies.”

“What? No. Absolutely not. Ew. I’m not- not at a camp. No.”

“Uh huh.”

Dave glares at the unbelieving tone in Dirk’s voice.

* * *

Dave is sure that this is hell.

There isn’t fifteen minutes in his day that isn’t scheduled out between activities, meals, travel between activities and meals, and bedtimes. Who the fuck give seventeen year olds a fucking bedtime? And the crowded cabin is definitely not a place where Dirk could creep into his sleeping bag, not with how each and everyone of the cots is a fucking musical instrument with all of the creaking springs and knocking frames. And soft whispers filter across the room even in the middle of the night ensuring no chance for a quicky. Not that Dirk wasn’t working him to wanting one.

It started almost immediately after they moved their stuff to the assigned cabins. A touch here, a pinch there, a grope between doorways, a quick playful slap to his ass that between anyone else would have been just fun and games, but coming from Dirk, Dave groans. His twin is trying to kill him.

The food is worse. Only half of the menu is ever edible, worse than Bro’s half assed tries at the culinary arts. And the other half, well Dirk uses those. He sucks his finger when some ketchup drips off his burger, and Dave knows he’s making it purposefully messy. Ice pops are now classified a torture device in Dave’s mind from how Dirk licks it. The bedroom eyes he shoots his brother when no one is looking don’t help either.

When Dirk ‘helps’ Dave into his rock climbing harness, coping a feel or two as he adjusts and re-adjusts the straps, Dave pleads, “Oh god, no. I don’t want to sneak out and have sex in the woods. Dirk please! No. Do you know what is out there in those woods? Bugs. Those bugs that have been biting us will bite our asses and carry us away because they live in swarms in the woods. And bark burn because I know you’ll just shove me against the nearest tree and have your way with me and no, I hate you so much. Almost as much as I hate Bro right now.”

“We’re here for two weeks, bro. Better buck up if you want to last,” Dirk shoots back as he reaches around to the back straps and slides his thigh against Dave’s crotch.

“Fuck you.”

“It’ll be the other way around when you cave, Dave,” Dirk pushes him away with a pat on the ass, “and you will fall.”  

* * *

Dave actually gets through the week without ‘caving’ as Dirk promised between the mass amount of shit they had packed into each day and just how many people were around. Dirk isn’t quite happy with the turn of events as all of his teasing was starting to have an effect on him as well. He really wanted to get into Dave’s pants.

He glances down at the schedule.

Physical Activity: Wrestling

Perfect. He just had to survive crafts class first.

* * *

Dave is the master of crafts class, going as far as teaching some of the counselors some of the sewing tricks that he’s picked up from watching Bro. He can weave a grass basket in five minutes flat. At the end of the hour he has a small stack of baskets on his table. He doesn’t quite know what to do with them so he just leaves them there as Dirk grabs his arm and drags him off.

“We are at the gym next.”

“What are we doing there? More sport ball? And which sport ball? The small one or the big one? I know you like the big balls, Dirk.”

“I like your balls, Dave. But no, no balls... well, maybe your balls. We’re wrestling.”

“Oh fuck no.”

“We could always try to skip. These woods are fairly empty right now.”

“No. Do you see that? That’s poison ivy. That’s poison oak. Over there is nightshade. Oh look! More poison ivy. These woods are trying to kill us. Why would I want to get ass naked in them?”

“Ruining my fun, Dave.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe you’d like to tell Bro that we can’t stay at the camp because your twin doesn’t want poison ivy up his ass because his brother fucked him in the woods because he can’t keep it in his pants for two weeks.”

The argument is cut short upon arrival at the gymnasium. Dirk makes sure that he is paired up with Dave who just rolls his eyes but doesn’t complain as he wouldn’t want to be rolling around the floor with anyone else. The activity director goes over the basics before letting them group up in several pairs per mat. Dave just knows this won’t end well for him. He assumes that Dirk has plans to pin him down and torture him until Dave taps out.

So he is surprised when it is there turn at how fast he’s able to pin Dirk but also instantly notices that his crotch is over Dirk’s head. He knows this by how Dirk is able to mouth at his cock, letting the baggy shorts cover his actions. Their position is no accident of course Dave realizes alongside realizing that he’s already half hard. He wants to bite down on Dirk’s leg to get him to stop but knows that isn’t a legit wrestling move and he’d be called out and questioned on it. So instead he lets Dirk do his thing until Dirk deems it long enough to tap out.

Dave has to give props to Dirk on putting on a good show each time it was their turn. No one else in the room seemed to notice and each pin was different while still achieving the same results of putting Dave in a compromising position with an awkward hard on to hide.

“Fucker,” he whispers harshly to his brother.

“Well, that’s what I am trying for.”

* * *

There’s not enough room or privacy in the showers to relieve the pressure even solo. Both Striders curse their older brother, only able to steal a quick kiss and rub as the last two people out of the showers.

* * *

The next day’s physical activity turns out to be a surprise for both of them.

Dirk turns out to be surprisingly good at archery. The need for precision and aim retrospectively is right up his alley. He consistently clumps the arrows in a tight circle around the bullseye no matter the distance or bow. He has gathered a small group of admirers trying to learn his secrets.

Dave is sitting down near the back having his own revelation. His brother is hot when doing archery. The way he flexes as he pulls the string back, the careful control he takes in aiming, the small breath he takes just as he releases, the clean thunk as the arrowhead sinks into the target, the pleased little smile on his lips afterwards. Yep, that’s a boner in his pants. And Dirk’s not even actively trying to seduce him either. He’s just really hot at archery and all these other morons need to get out of his way so he can watch this pornographic event until he is dragged away to another fucking activity.

It’s not fair, Dave thinks before trying to distract himself by looking at the schedule.

Late Night Activity: Great Bonfire, All Groups

Perfect. He just has to survive the rest of the bullshit.

* * *

As Dave hoped, it’s crowded, busy, and chaotic with the bright flames of the bonfire not doing much to ward off the darkness of the night and only ruining everybody’s night vision. He leans over to Dirk, “So how hard is your dick going to get when I start seducing you when we are around all of these people?”

Dirk gasps and actually has to muffle the groan because the answer is apparently diamond hard and instantly. “Fuck. Not fair.”

“It’s really that easy?” Dave teases. Dirk grabs his hand and pulls it to his lap, not caring who sees. Actually the thought of someone seeing sends shivers up his spine and makes his dick twitch against Dave’s palm. “Holy shit, Dirk.”

“I need you now, Dave.”

“Yeah, I’m the same. How can I refuse when you sound like that? And look like you did in archery. Can’t tell you how much I wanted to just jump your bones right there,” Dave murmurs in his ear underneath the terrible camp song everyone else is singing.

“Please.”

“I know a clearing-”

“Now.”

Dave gets up and slips through the crowd with Dirk following. They had kept to the back out of habit so no one saw them slip away from the fire light and into the darkness. They don’t get very far before Dirk grabs Dave and shoves him into the shadow of the nearest tree in a harsh kiss. The fact that the rest of the camp is just out of sight makes Dirk press Dave harder against the tree. The passion of his kiss isn’t helping Dave keep his head any either until he hears someone walking close. He freezes up and grabs Dirk to be still too. The person passes and Dave drags Dirk along.

He knows the way pretty well from how many times they’ve had to cross the campus. It’s down by the stream with a neat weeping willow and nothing poison in it. Dave checked before darkness fell. When they get under the branches they catch the scent of some jasmine that’s growing on the trunk. A couple fireflies blink as they are disturbed and Dave hopes those are going to be the only bugs they have to deal with, but it does make the scene a little romantic.

Which is not the mood Dirk is going for at all with the way he grabs at Dave and pulls him into a needy kiss. Dave matches it soon enough, sick of the build up they’ve had going all week.

“Okay you kinky little freak,” Dave manages between kisses, “We can do the sex.” Dirk laughs at the wording. “You have the lube, don’t you?”

“It’s never been far.” He pulls it out of his pocket before pulling everything else off. Dave is following suit only seconds later. They come back together in a clash of bodies, both hard and eager, but Dirk isn’t quite ready to end it so quickly. He’s teased Dave all week, he can tease him a little more. Pushing him to the trunk of the tree, Dirk covers all of Dave’s body with his own, pressing his front along Dave’s back, touching him everywhere he can. His lips caress his neck and shoulders, still careful not to leave any marks as much as Dave might deserve them, as his hands brush against his hips and thighs. He avoid touching Dave’s dick just yet, despite the hands that are closed about his own, until Dave whimpers at him.

“Dirk, please, and you said I wasn’t being fair. Just fuck me already!”

“Shush, Dave, do you want someone to hear you?”

Dave whines and spreads his legs farther, inviting Dirk to touch him more. Dirk finally breaks open the small packet of lube and coats his fingers, given them only a moment to warm up before applying them to Dave’s ass.

“Dirk!”

“If someone hears us...” Dirk tries to warn but he can’t help how much that idea just turns him on. “What if someone hears?” Yup that is a definite turn on. “Goddamnit, now I want someone to hear. Dave, be louder.”

“What? No. Dirk. No.”

Dirk’s fingers slow in his ass. “Please?”

“Shit, no. Dirk. If they find us, then it’s going to get back to Bro.”

“Please, Dave?”

“Fuck,” he curses softly before Dirk starts moving again, making him let out a louder moan. Dave pushes back against Dirk’s fingers and lets out another moan. He manages to get a hand up to his face and bites his fist to he can muffle his moans. Dirk takes that as a challenge and pulls his fingers out only to quickly replace them with his dick. The whine Dave lets out seems to echo a bit across the campus. Dirk starts up a fast harsh pace to get more sounds like that.

Pieces of bark fall to the ground with how hard Dirk is pushing into Dave with each thrust. They can still hear bits and pieces of cheers coming from where everyone else is gathered around the bonfire. Dave is sure he is going to have bruises on his hips from where Dirk is holding him so tightly and he might break the skin soon on his knuckles.

“Goddamn, Dave, you feel so good. Why did you have to make me wait? It’s not fair. All that teasing and it was the fucking archery that got you? Fuck.”

He pauses for a moment when they hear some scuffing of the path some ways away. And then two soft voices. Dirk starts thrusting into Dave again who clamps down on his throat to keep any sound from getting to the people walking nearby. Just as they sound like they are at the closest point, Dirk thinks about them coming all the way to the willow. He pulls Dave close and pushes in deep as he comes with only a breathy whisper.

Dave can feel him trembling behind him, too nervous to come as well, but he is glad that Dirk is staying still as the other campers move away, oblivious to the twins fucking so close by. Dirk finally pulls out when they can’t hear the footsteps anymore but just the small movement reminds Dave that he hasn’t come yet.

“Please, oh god, Dirk, please!” Even as he begs he reaches for his cock but Dirk grabs his wrists. “No, no, no, Dirk! I need to- I need you to- Dirk!”

“If I make you cum, will you be loud enough for the camp to hear you, Dave? Would you do that for me?” Dirk asks, testing out his new found kink and yes the question still sends sparks of pleasure up his spine. To do something this wicked outside where anyone could hear them, anyone could find them, Dirk had to press his lips to the back of Dave’s neck to suppress the moan.

“I hate you. Please just let me come. Fuck you. Fuck you for riling me up for the past seven days. Please just let me come. I will scream for you if that will make you touch me. I will scream out your name and let them all know what sort of incestuous douchebag of a twin you are,” Dave whispers harshly at Dirk. Then adding some voice to break the quiet, “Please, Dirk.”

How can he say no to his pleading brother? Dirk shoves two fingers into Dave’s mouth to keep him quiet as he reaches around his hip to start tugging on his twin’s dick. He presses himself up against Dave’s spine and continues to kiss and lick at the back of his neck.

“They are going to catch us if you are loud, Dave. What do you think they would do? Call us out? Or maybe join in? You have such a cute fuckable ass, Dave. Made me wait a week to fuck it. How can you be so mean, Dave?”

Dave can’t answer with the fingers pressing down on his tongue that lashes back and forth, fellating the digits as best as he can while the bark of the tree presses into his cheek and upper chest. When Dirk’s mouth moves down along his shoulder and bites down below any collar line to mark him, Dave loses it and comes against the tree trunk with a muffled cry.

“Hey, what was that?”

“Probably just a raccoon.”

“You think? I don’t know, man...”

“You want to go out in the dark and figure out what wild animal it might have been?”

“Raccoon it is then.”

The voices fade away as the twins’ breathing patterns become normal again. Dirk is the first to move away, laughing quietly at how close that was. Dave stays up against the tree until his legs feel like they might support him. Dirk is already halfway dressed when Dave finally turns around to catch his boxers and shorts.

“We are not doing this again, Dirk.”

“We have archery again in two days.”

“Fuck.”


	2. The Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D comes home and wants to spoil Bro a bit for not killing the twins while he’s away making movies, so he romances the hell out of him and gets an interesting reaction.

“Brooooooo come pick me up. I don’t want to drive home.”

“You’re such a child, D. Man up and drive.”

“No.”

“D, don’t be a brat.”

“No.”

“C’mon, I ain’t even dressed.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to drive. I’m tired and have been drinking and I want to be spoiled.”

“Really?”

“Okay, I’m not drunk. I’ll buy you dinner if you just come pick my ass up and don’t make me use my eyes on the road.”

D can hear the huff on the other end of the line. “Fine.”

D immediately hangs up before Bro can change his mind and starts looking up nice restaurants on his phone. Hopefully Bro would put on clothes before coming to pick him up. For the brief stretch between apartment and car if nothing else.

* * *

It’s a quick twenty minutes before Bro is calling back and D is darting outside to jump into the car. He glances over and is very surprised to find Bro dressed in an actually white button down shirt and what looks like nice jeans.

“Lookin’ good, Bro.”

“Shut up. It’s laundry day.” D just grins at him. “Shut up. Anyways you promised me dinner.”

“So I did. Here, just follow the directions,” he turns his phone’s navigation on.

“Where are we goin’?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“D,” Bro warns.

“Just trust me, sweetheart.”

Bro turns his head long enough to give D a glare before returning to traffic and following the navigation directions. D kicks his feet up on the dash and plays with his phone while Bro drives. Bro keeps giving him sideways glances from behind his shades. The directions finally have him pull into a crowded parking lot of an upscale italian steakhouse.

“D, this place is crowded. They prolly don’t have room for us. Wanna get some Micky D’s instead?”

“Don’t be a baby. I have reservations. If they don’t have us seated in five minutes, they must have spelled my name wrong. And my name is one letter. If they fuck that up, they have more issues than I can fix.”

Bro sighs but follows D as he bounces out of the car. He admires the ass that walks/skips in front of him, remembering how nicely D always dresses when he’s out in California.

Sure enough as soon as they hit the lobby, the hostess is nearly tripping over herself to get D and Bro to their table, pulling them to the front of the small crowd waiting. D gently smiles and waves to everyone as Bro just tries to keep from scowling.

They are seated in a back corner, well lit from the wide, picturesque windows but tucked away from the majority of the people. D slips into the first seat, giving the one with his back towards the wall. Bro eyes his brother but doesn’t say anything as the hostess rattles off the specials before trading places with the waiter. D goes ahead and orders some drinks and appetizers, carpaccio al avocado and carciofo bianco to go with the syrah, as Bro is squinting over the menu since D had a chance to look it up online at the airport.

“Do we need to get you some reading glasses, Bro?”

“What? No. My eyes are just tired. Been starin’ at tiny stitches all day long. It messes with your head.”

“You sure? You are getting older now.”

“You’re first, big bro.”

“Nah. I like to keep my youth. I suck it from all of the starlets that I am surrounded with day in and day out. Plus my bratty persona keeps me from aging. I’m so annoying death doesn’t want me.”

“No one wants ya around.”

“Aw, you are going to hurt my feelings,” D mockingly complains with a pout.

“What feelin’s?”

“See, there you go again. Here I am taking you out on a nice dinner date and you have to be rude to me. Maybe I won’t give you that present that I brought back with me.”

“Present?” Bro looks at him over the menu with actual interest instead of an automatic reply.

“Present. Only if you are good.”

“I don’t know, D. It’s gonna be hard for me.” The smirk is the only warning D gets before Bro’s foot is sliding up his leg.

“Bro.” Bro’s smirk just get wider. “Derrick.”

“What?”

“Behave.”

“No.”

“Are the two of your ready to order?” the waiter asks as he drops by with the appetizers.

“Yup,” D answers quickly. “He’ll be having the eight ounce filet mignon, rare, like bloody rare, actually make it black and blue, with a side of grilled asparagus. I’ll have the veal sassi with the fire roasted spinach.”

“Very good, sirs. I’ll put your orders in with the kitchen.” He quickly walks away.

“I don’t want asparagus.”

“You will eat your vegetables and enjoy them.”

“And how did you know what I wanted?”

“How long have you been my brother?”

“Thirty years.”

“What? Do the first four not count or something?”

“And what the hell is sassy veal?”

“It’s the deer that get manicures and tell all the bucks to fuck off because their racks aren’t big enough,” D answers instantly. Bro just stares at him over how fast he answered. “It’s okay, Bro. Your rack is big enough.” D waggles his eyebrows.

“Are you... alright?”

“Yes. It feels good to let all that out. They don’t appreciate my humor out there.”

Bro chuckles because it was really funny, the timing and the content. He misses his brother when he’s stuck in Hollywood for too long. Dinner was a good idea.

They fall into the easy banter that they’ve had for years between them as close brothers. Bro makes sure that D’s wine glass is always full as he only sips on his own. The restaurant has nice ambiance to it as he watches the people over D’s shoulder. He knows that D let him have the seat with his back to the wall. He feels his cheeks get a bit hot at the gesture.

“Are you blushing?”

“What? What the hell would I be blushin’ ‘bout?” Bro asks in counter.

“That was going to be my next question.”

“Shut up. This is your fault. Takin’ me out to dinner. Orderin’ my food like I’m a southern belle-”

“You’re not?”

“I said shut up. Stupid brothers never listenin’ to me.”

“But the twins do listen to you. Enough to stay alive for at least eighteen years. You’ve basically raised them for sixteen of them. You should be proud of that. I know I am proud of you.”

“Shit, D.” There was definitely a blush across Bro’s face, dim lights or not. “Stop. Can’t handle your sappy shit. I’m havin’ an emotion and tha’s not fair.”

“This is funny. You are getting sideswiped by proper romancing. It’s no kinky conquest fuck after a strife. And no handcuffs are involved. Yet, you look like you are about to dash off to the little boy’s room.”

“Still haven’t told ya ya could talk.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to keep going because you are really cute when you are flustered.”

“I am not flustered,” Bro grumbles as he looks away as if suddenly interested in the waiters’ patterns through the restaurant. D slowly grins as he starts to plot. “And stop that too.”

“Stop what?”

“No. Nuh-uh. None of that. I know that face, Richard. You stop that right now, ya dick.”

“I’m not doing anything.” D slides his phone out of his pocket under the table.

“Yes you are, ya sneaky bastard. I know that face.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” He maintains eye contact as he scrolls through the functions on his phone by memory to click on texting.

“You fucker. Ya know exactly what I’m talkin’ ‘bout. Urgh!” Bro pushes up from the table, “I’ll be back. That way ya can do all your sneaky shit and just get it over with. Better be done when I get back.”

D snickers as Bro stalks off, knowing he’s not really mad.

TG: yo make the living room romantic  
TT: Romantic?  
TG: yea cheesy  
TT: How cheesy?  
TG: the moon cheesy the works candlelight curtains nice pillows fresh sheets  
TT: Rose petals?  
TG: hell yes  
TG: and then get the fuck outta there  
TG: you and dave both

D tucks his phone away and smiles to himself. He really does mean it when he says he’s proud of Bro. And he knows that Bro is proud of him even if he’s too tsundere to admit it out loud. And won’t come out to Hollywood anymore. He’s still relaxed back in his chair when Bro slips into his seat.

“Plotter.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“Reap the benefits later.”

“How about some benefits now?”

“I just came back from the bathroom. If I get up again, they’ll think I have a medical problem.”

“Not that kind of benefits,” D laughs as he pulls out a flat box from his other pocket. He sets it on the table and pushes it towards Bro who eyed it warily. “It’s not going to bite you.”

“You’ve been away too long. And dating that girl. I’ve heard about the pranks.”

“I’m not dat- okay, sure, I guess we’re dating. But no, pranks do not come home with me. At least not out in public. I might have something for Dave. Just open it.”

Bro picks it up and runs his thumb over the smooth edges. It fits in his palm. Still wary he pulls the black paper off. The leather case underneath is nice. It has ‘STRIDER’ and the impression of a katana embossed on one side and is blank on the other. He opens the clamshell box and his jaw drops.

Inside on the soft velvet lining lies a silver pocket watch. The cover had been decorated with what looked like a crest but as he looked at it longer he recognized parts of it. Instead of traditional broadswords, there are katanas. There is a movie reel instead of branches, a crossbar from a marionette on the shield, a hat instead of a helmet, written on the scroll is their taken name. Bro takes in all of the details with awe.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out.

“Open it up.”

Shaky fingers lift it up out of the box and fumble with the latch just briefly before the lid falls to the side. Mechanisms dance and spin under the glass, showing off the inner workings as the second hand ticks around. He watches it mesmerized for a moment before the inside of the cover catches his attention.

He blinks away the liquid in his eyes at the sight of a ‘family’ picture the four Striders took at a park one day. A helpful stranger offered to hold the camera as the two young twins, four maybe five as Bro remembers, hang off of their older brothers. They were smiling in the bright spring sun.

“Remember to breathe, Bro.”

“No. Fuck you, D. Fuck you.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Fucker. Gonna make me cry in public. I hate you. Shit. Goddamn it,” Bro curses as he brushes away the wetness.

“Not sorry. But I want you to think about how happy you were in that picture before you kill me.”

“I’m happy now,” Bro mumbles as his thumb brushes over the picture.

“I had Hal hack into the file and pick out the best one. Then got that Hollywood smithy, [Tony Swatton](http://www.wired.com/underwire/2013/08/hollywood-blacksmith-tony-swatton/), to design us a crest, though it’s not official. You can keep it with you at your gigs so you can have us with you. Also so you don’t forget when it’s time to come home.”

“Sh-shut up. Any more and I will be dragging you to the bathroom to make you regret those words.”

“Instead I guess you’ll just add some salt flavoring to our meals,” D quips as he catches sight of their waiter coming in a reflection.

“Hate you,” Bro gets out before the waiter drops the food off. He doesn’t mention anything about the extra sniffle from Bro pulling himself together if he noticed. Instead he asks if they need anything else before whisking away the empty appetizer plates and disappearing again. “Absolutely not fair. I can’t even kiss you for it.”

“Later, Bro. Just enjoy your bloody steak.”

Bro continues to grumble even as he cuts into his meal. He is only silenced by the bite of food. Then sound returns in the form of a moan as he enjoys his steak. D laughs softly at him before digging into his own meal.

“Aw man, ya need to try this.” Bro cuts off a big piece of the steak and slides it onto D’s plate.

“Do you want to try mine?”

“Nah. Ya gotta eat all of that. Ya too skinny.”

“I’m not that skinny.”

“Yeah you are. Ya don’t eat right when you’re out there too long. Ya get gaunt. And I don’t like it.”

“I’m fine, Bro.”

“Need to eat more,” Bro grumbles. “Gettin’ worse. Ya narr’ twixt the eyes of a red worm by now.”

D sets his silverware down to stare at his brother across the table.

“That wasn’t even English.” D deadpans. “Try again. Or do I need to put a parental lock on Duck Dynasty? I’ll do it. And set Hal on it to keep the password out of your reach. He’s such a good kid.”

“It’s perfectly good English. Ya just complainin’ ‘bout me.”

“I really wish I had nipped this in the bud. You’re getting worse.”

“Ya tried that, ‘member?”

“Yeah. I kicked your ass and only got a day of relief. Though I’m still impressed with the British accent you managed to put on.”

“Doctor Who marathon.”

“Ah. Though looking back now,” D muses, “your reaction to the handcuffs makes a lot more sense.”

“Ya were a cheatin’ bag of scum even back then. Usin’ cheap ass tricks like handcuffs.”

“And giving you boners even before all this happened.”

“You’d get a boner too if a hot guy threw ya into handcuffs without the threat of actual arrest.”

“We’ve always been screwed up, haven’t we?”

“Heh, yeah. But that’s okay really. Because we are screwed up together. Even if we all screw together,” Bro jokes. “It ain’t fair how sweet you’re being. Ya did this out in public on purpose so I couldn’t just jump your bones or gag ya, didn’t ya?”

“Well, I had hoped we would get around to the physical after I had to the chance to buy you a nice proper meal and give you your present and all-”

“Tha’s it. I’m takin’ you to the park and tossing ya in the back seat. We gonna do all the romantic bullshit. All of it.”

“I don’t think two grown ass men are going to fit into the backseat of your piece of junk. Besides, I think it’d be more romantic if we’d did it under the stars and all.”

Bro’s jaw drops and he flounders for a response as his face turns bright red. He shifts in his seat and D knows he’s trying to maneuver the boner in his pants to a more comfortable position. “God damn, D. Yeah, you win the romantic reward for the night. And you’re making this tough on me because I don’t really want to take you in the back of this classy place because it is so classy and they do steak really well, but I do.”

“So is this how you feel when you talk dirty to me? Because you look like me when you and the boys are whispering filthy things to me.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s dessert if you can finish your vegetables.”

“Ya can’t be serious, D. Here I am tryin’ to get into your pants, suggestin’ the local bathrooms as a place to ravish ya, but- no, ya can’t be serious.”

“Deadly. We are sitting here and I will continue my romantic overtures until you eat all of your asparagus, sweetheart.”

“I can’t- I can’t deal with ya,” Bro snorts into his food. “Love ya, ya dork.”

“Eat your veggies so we can get to more dorky romantic bullshit, Bro,” D returns as he continues with his meal. Their conversation turns back to normal happenings, catching each other up on what they have missed between Hollywood drama and apartment shenanigans. They finish up their food and wait for the check. As soon as D sees Bro edge is hand towards his pocket, he quickly pulls out his own credit card and intercepts the waiter before he can even set the check down. Bro glares at him.

“Not gonna argue ‘cause I wanna get out of here and I can get to the dessert part faster if I keep my mouth shut.”

“Good boy.” D laughs as he sees Bro’s eye twitch.

Bro is already getting up from the table as the waiter returns with the receipt for D to sign. D chases him out of the door and into the evening light. He catches up just as they get to the car and D is thrown off balance as Bro casually reaches back without looking, grabs D’s tie, and pulls him around, knocking his back against the side of the car. He doesn’t have time to react before Bro is pressed up against him and pulling him down into a kiss. D glances around as much as he can in the dim light before relaxing into the kiss as no one else is in the parking lot with them.

He feels Bro sigh when his hands come up to cup the sides of his face before sliding into his spiky hair before the gel stops his fingers. Bro grinds his hips into D’s trapped ones, the boner fairly obvious.

They have to break apart as they hear other customers come out and into the parking lot. D smiles at the soft blush across Bro’s cheeks.

“Come on now, the parking lot is not any less classy than the bathrooms of this joint. And there are probably security films. Let’s go be romantic elsewhere, okay? Sitting on a blanket somewhere, watching the stars come out-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bro ducks his head and pushes D towards the front passenger door before moving around to his own. “I know a place.”

“You know of a park around here?”

“Do you know how many different parks I took the brats to? They didn’t want to go to the same one more than twice. Picky li’l shits.”

D laughs at him as Bro pulls out onto the road. D turns on some music for them to jam to as Bro drives. He relaxes down into the seat, once again propping his feet up on the dashboard. He catches Bro thumbing the silver edge of the new pocket watch out of the corner of his jeans. He doesn’t say anything, but damn his brother could be adorable sometimes. D just wants to pinch his cheeks, except that would instantly result in a black eye or a smuppet up his ass. Depends on how fast he could dodge the first blow.

“So help me if ya pinch my cheeks, I will spank ya,” Bro suddenly speaks up. “‘member ya don’t like that unlike your lookalike mini. I can see your fingers makin’ the pinchin’ motion. Stop. Stop! No, D!” He purposefully swerves the car making D fall back into his seat laughing.

“I can’t help myself. It’s the older brother’s prerogative.”

“Nah, I think cheek pinchin’ is Mama’s thing, unless you are a cute old lady.”

“Are you calling Mom old?”

“Fuck no.”

“I’m tell her you called her old.”

“No! Don’t do that. If ya do that, I’m leavin’ ya tied to a tree in the park.”

“You’d have to catch me first. But remember, I’m skinny and wiley. Skinny as, oh how did you phrase it? ‘Narr twixt something something red worm’? Not really flattering. And what the hell is a red worm? I’m blocking Duck Dynasty anyways. And Turtle Man.”

“Aw, no. Dude, that’s mean. Hal and I watch those together.”

“Don’t corrupt Hal. you know how impressionable he is.”

“He’s gonna be a great Strider. Texas pride and all. The Confederacy will rise again!”

“What,” D deadpans. “Bro, I will ground you.”

“I’m thirty. You can’t ground me.”

“Again with the age thing. You aren’t thirty, Bro. You’re thirty-”

“Yep, thirty and gonna stay thirty while you become an old man, D.”

D doesn’t even respond to that. “No gigs allowed if Hal develops confederatism.”

“Ruinin’ all my fun,” Bro pouts.

Any further conversation is derailed by a familiar song coming on. They hands bump as they both reach to turn up the volume. They both begin to sing with the music drowning out their voices as the sun finally dips below the horizon. A couple songs later Bro pulls into a small park with a field. The entrance is empty and fairly secluded. Bro ignores the parking lot curb and drives into the field with D laughing at him.

“I swear your brain is a box of cats sometimes, Bro. What are you doing?”

“We don’t have a blanket in the car so we’re gonna have to sit on the roof to watch the stars.”

“Dork.” D braces himself against the bumpy ride until Bro comes to a stop in the middle. They get out and then climb onto the roof, meeting each other in the middle. Bro makes to shove D off the top without any real intent behind it so he can lay down first. After scrabbling for his balance, D ends up with his head pillowed on Bro’s shoulder. They watch the sky darken and the brightest stars come out. They are still too close to the city for too much of a show, but it’s nice enough.

“Thanks for not killing the twins while I’ve been making it big in Hollywood, Bro.”

“Ah god, D, don’t start on the being proud shit again. I just got my anime blushing under control.”

“Nope, can’t help myself. You are just so strong and smart, caring and adorable-”

“None of that. I’m serious.”

“So am I. I’m happy to have a brother like you.”

“Damn it, D.”

D skims a hand down Bro’s body and sure enough he finds a boner in his pants. “You are so ridiculous, Bro.”

“Fuck off.”

“Wouldn’t you rather I fuck you? Or at least help you out with your romance boner?”

“Please? I mean, no. You’ve done enough, you conniving little shit. I still don’t know what you plotted about earlier, because you obviously had the watch, which I still really like, in your pocket.”

“Well if dinner was any indication, you are going to love it. Now stop trying to keep your tough guy facade held together and enjoy my tactics.” He pushes himself up over Bro’s chest and kisses him soundly. Bro’s hands go to D’s hips and roll him completely on top. Bro lets him grind down as he palms the skinny but nice ass. D runs his fingers through his hair as his tongue swipes over Bro’s lips. All thoughts of the stars and the field and pretty much everything else in the world as they kiss and rock against each other. D gets several buttons of Bro’s shirt undone, enough to get his lips against his neck and teeth against his collarbone. Bro is trying to tug D’s pants off despite the awkward angles.

They freeze when they hear a car’s engine rattle from the parking lot, sounding like it’s on its last legs. D glances over and sees a convertible idling there, the headlights shining off just next to them. As the engine quiets, the Striders can hear the couple talking before one of them burst out with high pitched girly giggles.

“Damn, that’s obnoxious. The laugh, not just the interruption. Some guy has got to be patient to deal with that laugh,” Bro comments as D climbs off.

“Oh well, I still got a surprise back at the apartment, and I don’t think you have any lube out here anyways.”

“Glove compartment.”

“Is nowhere safe, Bro?”

“What else do you expect?”

“Right. Sorry. Forgot I was talking to the porn king.”

They freeze again as they hear a second also female voice talking over the laughter, “Arenea! Wha’s a gal gotta do to get yo ta stop laufin’ and get to the gropin’?”

“Hot damn, I think we just got cockblocked by hot lesbians.”

“How do you know they are hot?” D asks as they slip back into the car.

“Well, that other one sure sounded hot. A lady who knows what she wants is always hot. Wonder if they’d let us watch?”

“Derrick, you are sleeping on the roof if you stay to watch and ignore my well laid plans. If you even ask.”

“Ruinin’ all of my fun.” He lowers the windows before he starts the car so they can hear the women startle. When they drive by, jumping the curb again, D waves and Bro gives the punk rock looking one a thumbs up as the blonde one covers her face.

“Oi! Mates! Wanna watch?” they hear being shouted after them.

“No, Bro, no.”

“But-”

“No.”

“I like her, D. I wanna be friends with the hot lesbian. Why dontcha want me to have any friends?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.” D doesn’t relent for the rest of the way home.

“So is this surprise inside?” Bro asks as they get of the car once again.

“No it’s out on the fire escape five floors below us.” D rolls his eyes at his brother. “Of course it’s inside. Inside the apartment too.”

“Snotty brat.”

“Jackass.”

“Skinny fucker.”

“Just shut up.” D shoves him before racing up the stairs. They both slap at the door at the same time with shouts that echo slightly down the hall. “Oh! Wait!” Bro pauses from unlocking the door. D quickly undoes his tie enough to get it over his head. He puts it over Bro’s but keeps it over his eyes before tightening it again.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” D hipchecks Bro away from the door. He pulls Bro in behind him, but leaves him in the middle of the room. Glancing around, it does look nice. The twins straightened up and cleaned. D could even see vacuum marks on the carpet. The back of the futon was lowered and white sheets laid out, sprinkled with rose petals. What looks like a fresh tube of lube is close to the fluffiest pillows D has ever seen (and doubts they owned before tonight) at the top of the futon. Unlit candles were set on any horizontal surface. D quickly danced around lighting them. Bro followed the sound of the matches as he moved from area to area. D catches sight of a note stuck to the entertainment system. “Press Play” Well, he could trust his younger brothers since they made everything else look nice, or he could remember that one of them is best friends with a prankster. He hesitates for a moment before pushing play. He’s pleasantly surprised by the sexy saxaphone that drift out of the speakers.

“D?”

“Yeah, yeah, hang on almost done.” D quickly strips out of his clothes, tossing them in a pile and ruining the twins hard work in cleaning up. He leans down the short distance to kiss Bro before pulling off the tie. He lets it slip from his fingers as he steps back to give Bro some room to take in the setting.

“Oh. Oh shit.” Bro looks around. “D.”

“Yeah?”

“I- Just-”

D laughs at him and steps close again for another kiss. He slowly strips Bro out of his clothes and pulls him tumbling down onto the bed. They kiss some more, letting their erections brush up against each other as the scent of vanilla from the candles mixes with the romantic sounds from the stereo in the air.

“D. Um... D, will- will you-” Bro nervously chews on his lips when they break from the kiss. “Please?”

D meets his blushing flustered face and kisses the tip of his nose. “You are ridiculous.”

“Shut up. I’m not used to asking. And I said please,” Bro pouts a little.

“Of course I’ll top you tonight.” Bro’s blush goes all the way to the top of his ears. D pushes him onto his back and kneels between his legs, leaning over to kiss him as he grabs the lube. D blindly gets some on his fingers, letting it warm up before applying it to Bro’s skin. He takes it nice and easy as Bro is unused to being in this position. He waits until Bro is relaxed and comfortable before adding another finger to stretch him out. His lips never stray far from his face though, enjoying the blushing and heated skin too much. He sucks a small mark against Bro’s neck and nips at his ear lobes.

Bro squirms underneath him, trying to get some contact on his cock, but unwilling to let go of D to touch it. His back arches up when one of D’s three fingers inside him brushes over his prostate, drawing a high whine from him that he can’t hide. D continues to work that spot, enjoying the open moans coming from Bro with each shallow stroke.

“Ah, ah- D- Ple- Ah! God! Please, D, please fuck me!”

“As you wish,” D murmurs into Bro’s ear. He slicks himself up with more lube before settling his body across Bro’s. He uses one hand to guide himself into Bro’s tightness as the other is curled behind Bro’s shoulder. Bro lets out a long breathy moan as D slides in on a continuous stroke. He brings his other hand up after wiping it off on the sheets to mirror the other when he is fully seated. D kisses Bro again while they wait for Bro to get used to the cock inside him.

It feels odd to Bro to have to lift his knees to accommodate D’s hips between his thighs. He can feel himself blushing harder at the vulnerable position. D kisses him harder when he feels the tremor pass through Bro.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

D slowly starts moving his hips. He works it until his cock is sliding nearly the full length each stroke but at a smooth slow speed. Bro doesn’t mind as the pace is just what he wanted for such a romantic tryst. D peppers Bro’s face with kisses, leaving his mouth open for moans that Bro can’t muffle into the nearby pillows. Especially not with how closely D is holding him. D’s thinner frame fits within Bro’s broad shoulders. He uses his height to his advantage to rock his hips at a delicious angle and kiss Bro’s face at the same time.

Bro wraps his arms around D’s shoulders and his legs around D’s waist, changing the angle of his hips so that D slides in deeper and hits his prostate making Bro cry out. D makes sure to continuously hit the same spot over and over until Bro’s voice is breathy.

“Bro. Fuck, Bro, you feel so good.”

“D, please. Fuck me good.”

D kisses him hard, pressing his head down against the pillows that he definitely does not recognize. Then he grabs the back of Bro’s knees while straightening up just enough to pin his legs with his shoulders. The new angle has D sliding even deeper and he combines that with a faster pace to drill into Bro. With Bro’s legs in the way he can’t kiss his brother anymore but he can definitely watch the pleasure that crosses his features and the way his body arches up to meet each of D’s thrusts.

The slap of skin between the front of D’s hips and the back of Bro’s thighs nearly drowns out the piano that comes on through the speakers. The golden light casts pleasant flickering shadows around Bro’s face. The small bead of sweat across his brow catch the golden light and D assumes he looks the same but with his hair shaking down around his face instead of falling back to the bed. Golden eyes go wide and snap up to meet the dark garnet ones as Bro’s pleasure peaks and he comes all over his torso without ever touching himself.

The sudden tightness around D’s cock sends him over the edge as well and he comes with a similar voiceless cry and a deep groan as he slowly continues to pump himself into Bro until even the small movements are too much. He pulls out and falls to Bro’s side, pulling him in close as they both shudder through the remains of their orgasms. They breathe hard together until D starts laughing.

“Shut up.”

“No,” D manages between gulps of air.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Goddamn it.”

“No.”

“Please, dear lord please.”

“Nope. This is too perfect.”

“Never tell anyone about this. If you do, what I did to you after you called me tsundere will look like fluffy cute shit.”

“Alright, big bad Bro. Your secret is safe with me.” D pulls Bro’s head against his chest where his heart is still thudding.

“And apparently the twins, since they set this shit up. Where the hell are they anyways?”

“I sent them away. I can always tell them it was a prank and swear that you tied me up and had your wicked way with me until I screamed for mercy,” D pets his hair, ignoring the gelled spikes.

“They better believe it. Otherwise it’s coming out of your hide,” Bro curls himself around his older brother. “Thanks, D. Thanks for tonight.”

“You’re welcome, Bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
